PEANUTS: The Next ChapterEpisode 28: The Play-Let My Sister Live
by HPDrummerman
Summary: In the final chapter of the story arc, "The Play", Sally has become comatose in the wake of the sandbag landing on her. Charlie Brown is with good reason, worried about his sister. Schroeder is also consumed with guilt, as he felt like he should have checked that sandbag as he was the one in charge of the Christmas show. (Special guest Claudia by LivingOnLaughs)
1. Recap

Episode 28: The Play-Let My Sister Live

**RECAP**

_LINUS: Previously on _PEANUTS: The Next Chapter…

_From "The Play-Sparkyville Idol:_

SCHROEDER: "Lucy I have some great news! The principal has selected me to direct the Christmas show that's happening in December after Thanksgiving."

LUCY: "Wow, that's great, sweetie! I'm so proud of you. It's about time this school recognized your talent."

FRIEDA: "Why don't you check with Schroeder if you can get your cousin, Trevor B., to be a surprise act?"

CHARLIE BROWN: "That's not a bad idea, Frieda."

(_Snoopy and Woodstock are dancing on the stage_)

LUCY: "Charlie Brown! Did you know your stupid dog and his friend were doing this?!"

CHARLIE BROWN: "Absolutely not, Lucy! I'm surprised as all of you! I didn't even tell him about the show!"

SCHROEDER: "I don't doubt that you had nothing to do with this, Charlie Brown, but there's NO WAY I'm letting this beagle ruin MY program!"

(_Snoopy and Woodstock are promptly thrown out_)

_From "The Play-Requiem for a Blanket"_

ALAN: "Why don't I get to go on first?!"

SALLY: "Why do I have to go first?!"

MARIAH: "How come Miss 'Naturally Curly Hair' over there gets to close the show instead of me?!"

(_The three acts start arguing_)

SCHROEDER: "Oh good grief! Everyone's a diva!"

SECURITY KID: "Chief! The beagle! He's back! And he brought some company this time!"

(_Snoopy, Andy, and Olaf dance to music_)

CHARLIE BROWN: "I was thinking, why not add him to the show? That way he won't continue to interrupt our rehearsals all the time."

_From "The Play-From the Heart"_

(_Dolores is playing acoustic guitar_)

SCHROEDER: "How would you like to be part of the Christmas show?"

DOLORES: "I guess I can do it, Schroeder."

_From "The Play-Thanksgiving Redux"_

CHARLIE BROWN: "I got great news, everyone! My cousin, Trevor B. will be here for the show and he will perform as the special guest!"

SCHROEDER: "That's great, Charlie Brown! Now the show is truly complete!"

_From "The Play-Showtime!"_

(_A montage of all the performers up to the falling of the sandbag from the rafters_)

KID IN AUDIENCE: "LOOK OUT!"

(_Everyone scatters as the sandbag hits the stage. Folks gasps_)

MICHAEL: (_from audience_) "OH MY GOSH! SALLY!"

(_Sally is pinned under the sandbag, unconscious_)

CHARLIE BROWN: (_cradling Sally_) "OH GOOD GRIEF! SALLY?! SPEAK TO ME!"

_LINUS: And now the conclusion of "The Play" story arc._

**UP NEXT, THE CONCLUSION OF "THE PLAY" STORY ARC**


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1: EMERGENCY!**

Sally was rushed into the emergency room on a gurney wearing a neck brace and had an air mask on just in case. It was Déjà vu all over again. Almost a year ago, the gang were at Ace Hospital after Python was shot, and later bled to death. So to say that they weren't happy to be back there would have been the understatement of a lifetime. And Sally was not waking up, and Charlie Brown feared she would end up like Python; dead on arrival.

When they got there, Charlie Brown, Frieda, Michael, Schroeder, Lucy, Linus, and Eudora were waiting to hear anything about Sally. Trevor took Snoopy back to their house and agreed to look after him while everyone else were at the hospital, in addition to Spike. As upset as Charlie Brown and Michael were over Sally's situation, no one was more upset than Schroeder at that time.

"It was all my fault!" he cried. "I was in charge of the show, and I should have checked out that sandbag."

"Baby, it's not your fault," assured Lucy. "What happened to Sally, awful as it was, has nothing to do with you. If anyone is at fault for it, it's the maintenance crew at the school."

"Lucy's right, Schroeder," agreed Linus. "It could have happened to any of you. All of you were on the stage, but Sally was the one that got hit. It could have been Charlie Brown, or Frieda, or Lucy, or even you. No one was completely safe. Isn't that right, Eudora?"

Eudora didn't say anything. She was sobbing pretty hard. "Eudora, are you all right?" asked a concerned Lucy.

"I'm okay," said Eudora, immediately wiping away tears. "I'm just worried about Sally."

"We all are," said Frieda, walking in. "But no one more so than my Charlie Brown. He's so upset about his sister getting crushed by that sandbag. I just hope he can hold it together. Michael's upset, too, but he's taking it better than Charlie Brown right now. Which I can understand. Sally is his sister, of course."

"Still, I can't help but feel like I should have done more to keep everyone safe," said a still-distraught Schroeder. "As Linus said, it could have been any one of us. As bad as I feel about Sally getting hurt, I don't know what I would have done if it were you that got hit, Lucy."

"Shh," shushed Lucy. "Don't think about that, baby. I'm okay, that's all that matters. All we need to do now is pray that Sally is all right. We better join Charlie Brown and Michael in the waiting room." And the kids went to the waiting room.

When they got there, Michael was sitting in one of the chairs just staring off in the distance, while Charlie Brown was pacing back and forth. Both boys were extremely worried about Sally.

"What's taking the doctor so long?!" said an increasingly agitated Charlie Brown. "Why aren't they saying anything about Sally's condition?!"

"Calm down, honey," said Frieda, comforting her round-headed boyfriend. "The doctors are working on her now. Everything will be all right, no matter what happens."

"She's right, Charlie Brown," assured Lucy. "All we can do now is wait."

"I guess you're right," said Charlie Brown, finally calming down. "No need to stress myself out. By the way, I did call my parents and tell them about Sally's accident. They're on their way right now."

"That's good, Charlie Brown," said Linus. "We will be here for you if you need us. We're not going anywhere."

"Thanks, Linus. I think I'll need all the support I can get. That goes for Michael, as well."

"Michael?" said Frieda. "How are you, hun?"

Michael immediately started sobbing. He was probably more worried about Sally than even Charlie Brown, who was already a barrel of nerves over her accident. The kids started to comfort him, as he needed the support more than even Charlie Brown at that time.

**NEXT CHAPTER: REACTIONS**


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: TALK AROUND SCHOOL**

The next day at school, everyone was talking about Sally's accident after the Christmas show. Kids were wondering what will happen to her and if the school would get sued by the Browns. Patty and Ox got back in town and heard everyone talking about the accident at the Christmas show. They immediately went to Violet and Shermy to get answers.

"What's this about an accident at the show last night?" asked Patty.

"It's true, you two," said a sad Violet. "Charlie Brown's sister Sally got beaned by a rogue sandbag that fell from the rafters after the show ended. Charlie Brown had even got Trevor B. to perform as a surprise guest, and, aside from a failed magic act from Alan, everything went fine, until that accident with Sally."

"Oh my!" gasped Patty.

"Is she going to be okay?" asked Ox.

"She's in the hospital now, Oxford," Violet replied. "Charlie Brown hasn't been at school at all today. Probably still staying at the hospital to see what happens with her. Don't blame him, either."

"Rumor has it that the school board is going to investigate this," added Shermy. "And people on the board had been complaining about the age of the auditorium for years, saying it was unsafe for us students."

At that time, Linus was grabbing some books out of Charlie Brown's locker. He promised to bring him any homework they may have that day. Lucy came walking up.

"Any word on what's happening?" she asked.

"Not yet," Linus replied. "I promised Charlie Brown that I bring him any homework we had to do."

"I'm doing the same for Frieda," added Lucy. "She's keeping Charlie Brown company in his time of need. But I think Charlie Brown will be okay. It's Schroeder that I'm worried about. And I'm not just saying that as his girlfriend. He's been taking this Sally situation harder than anyone. He still blames himself for her accident."

"That's nonsense!" said Linus. "No one could predict when that bag was going to fall. Plus it wasn't his responsibility to check that out."

"That's what I told him," Lucy responded. "But he still thinks he could have done more."

"Maybe he should see your psychiatrist," suggested Linus. "You know the one who helped you out after Python died."

"That's not a bad idea, Linus. I may run that by him. Although he can be a bit suborn at times." And the siblings left to head home for the day.

Later, Peppermint Patty, Franco, Marcie, Hans, and Claudia were all at Ace's for some ice cream. They too were worried about Sally, but kept it together, mostly. They all needed to get their minds off of the accident for a while.

"Has anyone h-heard if S-Sally had awaken yet?" asked Claudia.

"Not yet, Claud," Patty responded. "Chuck told us he'd let us know."

"I'm kind of worried about Charles, sir," said Marcie.

"Why's that, Marcie?" Patty asked.

"He's been a wreck since the accident," Marcie responded.

"W-who can blame him?" said Claudia. "If t-t-that happened to any of my f-family members, I'd be the s-s-same way."

"All we have to do is wait, Damen*," said Franco. "Ich bin mir sicher, dass die Dinge in Ordnung sein werden**."

"You're right, Franco," said Patty.

"Jetzt machen wir dieses Eis fertig," said Hans.

"W-what did he say?" asked a confused Claudia.

"He said let's finish the ice cream before it melts," translated Marcie. And the kids finished their dishes.

**NEXT CHAPTER: PUTTING THE "M" IN MELANCHOLY**

(*) "Damen" is "Ladies" in German

(**) "I'm sure things will be okay."


	4. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3: SCHROEDER'S BLUES**

Lucy had went over to Schroeder's house. She was worried about her boyfriend and wanted to see if he was all right. He hadn't gone to school, either, but unlike Charlie Brown or Frieda, who was watching over Sally, no one knew why he was missing at school that day. So Lucy took it upon herself to check up on him. When she got there, his mother answered the door and told Lucy that he wasn't feeling well. She allowed her to check on him, though. And when she opened the door, she was shocked to see a rather depressed Schroeder moping in bed. Not since Charlie Brown did she see something like that, but while she expected HIM to do something like that knowing Charlie's nature, she wasn't prepared for Schroeder to be the same way.

"Honey!" she gasped. "Are you okay?"

"Is any of us really okay, Lucy?" he moaned. "Is this world even okay?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Why didn't I see that sandbag? Why did I not go up to the rafters to see if it was in good shape?"

"I told you before, you blockhead! It wasn't your responsibility to do that! The school maintenance was supposed to do that. If anything, it was THEIR fault for that, not yours!"

"I know. It still doesn't make it any easier."

"You know, Charlie Brown is taking this much better than you right now. And it was HIS sister that got injured. I can understand you being upset about this, we all are, but you're not to blame, baby. It could have been you, or me, or anyone else who was on that stage that night. You need to stop beating yourself up over this, Schroeder. Nobody blames you. Not Charlie Brown, Frieda, me, and when she does wake up, Sally won't even pin the blame on you. The only person blaming you is yourself."

And Schroeder looked up at his girlfriend. He looked her in the eye. She saw that he was tearing up and opened her arms to him. He fell into her embrace and started sobbing uncontrollably. This breakdown was what he needed to release all of the tension he'd been feeling over the accident. Lucy comforted him. She also sang a song to him that Peppermint Patty once sung to Charlie Brown before he dated Frieda.

_Poor sweet baby_

_Poor, poor, sweet, sweet baby_

_Show me where it hurts, I'll tell you how to make it well_

_I've won lots of loving cups for playing show and tell_

_My poor sweet baby_

_Poor, poor, sweet, sweet baby_

_When you need a shoulder, come and try mine on for size_

_I'm real good at holding hands and_

_Really great at drying eyes!_

_Just try me, cry me_

_All your tears_

_Why deny me_

_The pleasure of dryin' 'em_

_Stoppin' you cryin' 'em?_

_Don't despair, for_

_Smiles are what I'm there for!_

_You won't have to call on me, I'll always be right near_

_Here to kiss and cuddle you and_

_Whisper in your little ear_

_Don't fear!_

_There, there, baby_

_Poor, sweet baby_

_Poor, sweet baby_

_Lucy's here!_

Meanwhile back at the hospital, Charlie Brown and Frieda were resting in the waiting room near Sally's room while the doctors operated on her. The sandbag had caused a slipped disk and they were operating on her to fix it. The slippage had also caused a little damage to the spinal cord, but not severe enough to cause any permanent paralysis. Although the doctor said that she could suffer temporary paralysis as a result of the accident, though was hopeful she would regain her ability to walk with rehab. Charlie and Sally's parents were also there waiting. They called Frieda's parents and told them that they would look after her during this situation. All while Sally hung in the balance.

**NEXT CHAPTER: CHECKING UP ON MICHAEL**

"**Poor, Sweet Baby" **written by Larry Grossman and Hal Hackady


	5. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4: MICHAEL VISITS**

Michael came the next day to the hospital. He was feeling a little better, but still worried about his girlfriend. When he got there he ran into Charlie Brown, who looked like he didn't sleep a wink for days. While Michael was upset about Sally's predicament, Charlie Brown seemed to be suffering the worst.

"Charlie Brown, are you okay?" he asked.

"Just… tired," said a groggy Charlie Brown. "Frieda went… to get… coffee… for us."

"You look like you could get some sleep, man."

"Can't… sleep…, Michael. Sally… could… wake up… at any… momennnnnnnn…" And Charlie Brown dozed off while standing. Only he and Snoopy could ever pull that off. Just then, Frieda walked in with two cups of coffee.

"Oh my," she said. "I'm so worried about my sweetie, Michael. He's been torturing himself over being there when Sally woke up from her coma."

"I know," Michael responded. "Maybe you should call his parents and have them bring him back home."

"I think I'll do just that. But I'll also stay with him until he's well rested, as well."

"Sounds like a plan. I'll keep an eye on Sally for a while. And if she wakes up, I'll call you."

"Thanks, Michael. Now I will call the Browns and have them take my sleepy-head of a boyfriend home so he can get some sleep. You want this coffee?"

"No thanks. I try to stay away from it." And Frieda walked Charlie Brown to the nearest closed-off area so she could call his parents to pick them up.

Michael headed for Sally's room when he saw that Schroeder was already there. Michael didn't see him go by nor did Charlie Brown say he was there. He figured he snuck by Charlie Brown while he was out and Frieda was getting the coffee. Schroeder turned around to see that Michael had just arrived.

"Michael!" he began. "Words cannot express how sorry I am for this."

"It's all right, Schroeder," assured Michael. "You had nothing to do with this. The bag falling on Sally, tragic as it was, was just an accident. None of us had any control over it."

"People keep telling me that, and yet, I can't seem to stop thinking that I was responsible! It's like, I know the situation was out of my hands and I had no control over the sandbag falling, but I can't stop thinking it was my fault. I know it was an accident, but I can't stop feeling guilty. Why can't I stop feeling guilty?!" And Schroeder broke down yet again. Michael just shook his head.

"Come with me, Schroeder," he finally said. "There's someone I want you to meet. In fact, they're here in this hospital right now." And the two boys left Sally's room to go meet Michael's friend.

They ended up in the children's ward where a lot of kids were trying to get over their ailments. Michael brought Schroeder over to a bed where a young boy, slightly younger than them, was laying watching TV.

"Oh hi, Mikey," said the boy.

"Schroeder, I want you to meet Tyler," Michael announced. "He was hit by a tree branch during that freak storm we had back in July. He's still getting worked on to this day. Tyler, tell my friend here your story."

"Sure, Mikey," said a chipper Tyler. "I was trying to save my cat Tibby from a tree she was stuck in, but as I finally reached her, something bad happened. The storm rolled in before I could get her out of the tree. I finally reached her, but after I got out of the tree, a bolt of lightning hit a large branch and it fell on me, severing my spinal cord. After I got here, the doctors told me that there was a chance I wouldn't walk again. But I didn't give up or feel sorry for myself. I kept moving forward, not lingering on what I could have done different. Any Tom, Dick, or Harry can do that, but I decided that day that I WOULD heal and get better. And now I am regaining some movement in my legs and even learning to walk with a walker. But I never linger on the past, nor do I feel sorry for myself because of my predicament. I just keep going."

Schroeder took in what Tyler was saying to him, and he finally was starting to feel better for the first time since the accident.

"I get what you're saying, Tyler," Schroeder said. "Thank you. I think I can go on now. And thank you, Michael. I needed this."

"I'm sure you did," said Michael.

"How's your girl, by the way, Mikey?" asked Tyler. "Is she still in intensive care?"

"Yeah, I was about to head back over to check on her," Michael replied, "but I figured my friend here needed some much-needed advice."

"I gotcha, dude," Tyler said with a wink. And the two boys headed back towards Sally's room to see if she had awaken.

**NEXT CHAPTER: GOOD NEWS/BAD NEWS**


	6. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5: SALLY AWAKENS**

That Saturday, Charlie Brown, Frieda, Michael, Linus, and Eudora was once again by Sally's bedside, seeing if she would wake up. Eudora was also concerned about her best friend seeing how they had not too long ago made amends over what happened on Valentine's Day. So to say she was anticipating Sally waking up was an understatement. Charlie Brown was feeling better after a good night's sleep, but still worried about his sister, but it was made easier with Frieda by his side the whole time. Schroeder had even started feeling a little better after his talk with Michael and his friend Tyler. So things were getting a little better, but Sally was still in a coma.

All of the sudden, Sally started moaning softly. Charlie Brown took notice. He whispered to her, "Sally? Can you hear me?"

"B-b-big brother?" she said, not completely awake yet.

"I'm here, Sally," said Charlie Brown. "Michael, Frieda, Eudora, and Linus. We're all here."

"What happened?" Sally asked, still regaining her bearings. "The last thing I remember was standing on the stage taking our final bows after the Christmas show."

"You were, hun," said Frieda. "A faulty sandbag fell from the rafters and landed on you. You've been out for almost a week."

"A week?" said a shocked, but still groggy Sally.

"Not only that," Michael began, "but they had to operate on you a little. You had sustained some spinal damage, but they think you'll be okay after a while."

"Really?" Sally at that point tried to move her legs, but couldn't. Something was very wrong and she couldn't figure out why she couldn't move her legs.

"Big brother," she said, getting scared, "I can't feel my legs! I can't feel my legs!"

"What?" said a shocked Charlie Brown.

"What's happened to me?!" said a near-tears Sally. "I can't move them at all!"

"That may have to do with the surgery you had," suggested Linus. "It may take some time for you to completely heal."

"You mean I won't be able to walk?!" asked a frightened Sally.

"Probably not for a while," said Linus, "but you may go into rehab to re-learn how to walk and regain that ability."

"Oh no!" cried Sally.

"I'm so sorry, Sally," said a tearful Eudora. "I wish I could do something for you."

"We'll get through this, Sally," said Charlie Brown, who looked as upset as his sister. "Somehow." And the Brown siblings and their friends wondered what the next few months were going to be like.

**THE END**


End file.
